Alice's Stolen Diary
by Kawaii Youkai Hime
Summary: Summary is the title *.*  Plus,the pairing is alice and julius here.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Stolen Diary

Alice was on her way to the supermarket. She had once again ran out of coffee beans to make Julius his daily (and nightly) coffee. Alice saw that there was a new market next to the one she meant to go to. 'Might as well see what they have.' Alice thought as she headed into the new store.

The store was empty once she entered. The only being there was this strange looking, limping, peach eating old lady.

Alice quickly left the market. That place gave her the creeps and sent a chill up her spine. 'Note to self, never trust curiosity.' Alice noted. She entered the other store and was happy at what she saw. The store was buzzing with people.

She sighed as she went to where the coffee beans were. The coffee bean aisle was completely empty. Alice groaned. She will have to make sure Julius gets enough sleep until she buys more coffee beans. She will also have to tell Ace to get fewer clocks so Julius will have no excuse to not go to sleep.

Before she left, she spotted a decorated book. It was the prettiest diary she ever saw. Alice went over and picked it up. She decided that she would buy it. That way she won't go back to the Clock Tower empty handed. Alice went over to the cashier and bought the Diary.

While walking back to the tower, she spotted Ace. He was fighting a gang of faceless men. Alice quickly hid behind a tree and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see what Ace had done to the poor souls that died tryin'.

When she heard silence, she came out from hiding to see Ace picking up broken clocks. "Hey Ace" Alice greeted, ignoring the dead bodies. "Oh hello Alice" Ace said in his cheery voice. 'Always smiling like always I see' Alice thought to herself. "Hey Ace, can you do me a favor?" Alice asked "Depends on what you're asking" Ace replied. "Um, you see, the store ran out of coffee beans and without coffee, Julius will be…" "Oh, I see. But what do you want me to do" Ace asked. "I wanted to ask you not to get so many clocks until the store gets more beans so Julius won't have an excuse not to get some rest." Alice said

Ace understood in what Alice was planning to do. He decided to help because he might need a favor in return one day. "Alright Alice, whatever you say. As long as you give me a favor in return. One day I'll ask you for a favor." Ace said. "Deal" Alice said, shaking Ace's bloody hand.

Alice made her way back to the clock tower. She would break the news to Julius about the beans. (A/N: She gonna spill the beans *cricket chirps* Oh come on)

Once she got to the room door she sighed. She was going to make sure he got some sleep tonight. 'This is only until the beans stock back up.' Alice thought.

She went inside expecting Julius to be alone when she noticed Gray franticly looking for something, or someone. "Gray what are you doing?" Alice asked. "Looking for Nightmare." Gray replied. "Oh" Alice said. She had an idea as she looked up. There was a nightmare in the ceiling. Literally.

Nightmare read her thoughts as she was thinking if she should tell Gray or leave him be. 'Nightmare won't stay there forever, but I'll save him the trouble' Alice thought as she tapped on Gray's shoulder. Gray turned around to see Alice pointing up, but looking straight into his eyes. He looked up and saw Nightmare panicking. Just hoping that Gray would NOT look up. If Gray did look up, he was in trouble. Unfortunately for him, Gray did look up. Gray thanked Alice and turned his attention to Nightmare. The demon was in for it.

Alice walked over to Julius while Nightmare and Gray was doing who knows what. Julius looked up when he saw Alice walking towards him, bag in hand. It looked like she bought an ordinary book. But nothing else. Usually, she would come in with bags of coffee beans, and now all she had was a book.

"Julius. I have some bad news" Alice said. "I see." Julius replied. She told him about the beans, but not the deal she made with Ace. He didn't take it as hard as Alice thought he would. 'That went rather well.' Alice thought.

***************************O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.****************************

A/N: Good, Bad? How was that? Encourage me to make another chapter with how ever many words u want. Even one


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's Stolen Diary

A/N: Wow. So many reviews. Even 3 will do. These reviews have encouraged me to make this chapter. For those who reviewed, this chapter is my gift to you.

The sky was dark after Alice went upstairs. She was glad to say that her plan worked perfectly. Ace came this morning with no more then 5 clocks. Usually, he would come with at least fifteen clocks each morning. Julius was finished just in time for the sunset to come out.

When Alice thought it was time for bed, she told Julius to get some rest after he finished his paperwork. He hesitated before he gave in. Julius didn't know what else he could do to keep himself busy. Alice made sure he was in his room before closing the door. She then did a silent victory dance.

Finally, she went to bed. But she wasn't going to sleep just yet. For she had almost forgotten the diary she had bought. Alice turned off her lights, but kept her nightstand light on. She took a pen from the nightstand and grabbed her brand new diary. When Alice opened the diary, she admired the colored pages. They were 4 different colors of grass green, sky blue, bright red, and yellow.

The diary even had pages to draw on. Alice was great at sketching. Her first thought was making clothes designed for the role holders. First, she was going to sketch Vivaldi. Vivaldi was the prettiest person in the country that Alice had ever known. Alice will sketch one role holder each night with the designed clothing she had in mind. Then when she was done with sketching them, she would show them to Vivaldi.

Days past and it only took Alice 12 days to sketch Vivaldi, Peter, Ace, Elliot, Dee, Dum, Blood, Julius, Nightmare, Gray, White, and Black.

She was impressed with herself. The only one that was different from the rest was Vivaldi. All Alice did was change the hair. Vivaldi was sketched with long curly hair, but this time Vivaldi's curls had been stretched out to be longer.

With how good Alice was, Vivaldi kind of looked French in a way.

After Alice was satisfied with all of her work, she went on her way to the heart castle after telling Julius where she was going so he wouldn't worry. It was daytime and it would be sunset soon. She had decided to fill in the word part of her diary when she got back to the clock tower. That was the most important part of the diary itself. To fill in all of your secrets, adventures, and facts about yourself is important.

When Alice finally made it to the heart castle, the guards let her in and the maids greeted her. While walking down the hall, she could hear running footsteps. Instantly knowing what it was, she stepped to her right without even turning around.

Alice was satisfied when she heard the groan of pain from peter on the floor. 'Stalker!' Alice thought. Peter got up and brushed off imaginary dust from his uniform. "Hello Peter." Alice sighed. She knew the first thing that happens when she gets to the heart castle is get ambushed from behind, but this time she was able to time it and listen to how close he was to her.

"Hello my sweet." Peter said happy that Alice decided to visit. "By Peter" Alice said as she walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Peter asked. "Just going to see Vivaldi." Alice replied. She was careful to hide her diary behind her back while she shortly talked to Peter. If he found out she had a diary, it could spread all throughout the land starting with Ace.

Thankfully, she didn't bump into Ace on her way down the hall. He would have noticed immediately that she was hiding something. Alice asked the first maid she saw where Vivaldi would be. The maid lead Alice to the room Vivaldi was in and left to do her duties.(A/N: Ha-ha, her doodies.)

When Alice went in, she spotted Vivaldi surrounded with stuffed animals while reading a book. "Hi Vivaldi" Alice greeted before closing the door behind her. Vivaldi looked up from her book and greeted Alice. "Hello Alice, we have missed you. We can't recall the last time we have talked to you. Please sit." Vivaldi responded while patting a spot in front of her.

Alice walked over and sat in front of Vivaldi. After sitting, Alice started telling Vivaldi about her new diary and the clothes designs that she sketched. Vivaldi took in this new information and smiled when Alice said she wanted to let Vivaldi see the sketched designs. "Very nice." Vivaldi said with interest. After looking through the designs, Vivaldi handed the diary back to Alice.

"Why don't you join us for tea. We would love to have your company." Vivaldi said. "Sure." Alice responded.

For the rest of the afternoon, Alice and Vivaldi had tea in the gardens. Alice had spent the night at the Heart Castle after noticing that it was too dark to go back to the clock tower.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A/N: That's all for now. If you want the story to continue, push the link called review and type some words of praise or encouragement. If you do that, the next chapter might come up the next day.


	3. The New Library

Alice's Stolen Diary

A/N: Oh, such nice people you all are. Of course I'd update soon. I would have sooner but I went to Applebees for dinner. And even though I'm stuffed, I can still make another chapter. Enjoy it well! ^-^

The sun shun brightly through the sky. Bright enough to let everyone know that they need to get to work.

Alice awoke tired and hungry. Exactly how everyone feels each morning. She yawned. Alice didn't want to get up, but she had to in order to eat, visit friends and such. She also planned to go to the public library that day. It had just been built. Alice wished that she could live in libraries. They stored so much knowledge in millions of books. Stories of Romance, Gore, Mystery, History, Poems, and so much more.

There is so much that the library has to offer. Alice wanted to go the first day it opened, and it just happened to be today. She was so excited because she had finished also all of the books in Blood's library. She was going to look for new things that she hasn't read.

The first thing she had to do was brush up, eat breakfast, and she'd be on her way. (A/N: Smooth sailin')

Alice was about to stand when she notice that her hand was resting on the softest pillow she had ever felt. She looked down only to find out that it wasn't a pillow, but a very familiar rabbit resting on the bed. 'awwww. So cute!' Alice thought. Alice petted the soft little fur ball when she came to her senses. 'When did peter get there?' She thought. She then went into her room's bathroom and got ready for the day.

It had only taken 15 minutes for her to get ready. When she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed that peter was still on her bed sleeping like the rabbit he was. Alice gently picked him up as if he would wake up if she was not careful, picked up her diary that sat on the nightstand, and walked out of the room.

Alice met Vivaldi in the garden for breakfast. When Vivaldi saw Alice holding Peter, she was about to wake him up when Alice shook her head no and whispered "Vivaldi, please don't wake him up. When I leave, I don't want him following me." Vivaldi immediately understood and stayed quiet. She knew how Peter was when Alice left the castle. Wishing that he could follow her and make her love him.

When Alice had finished, she was amazed that Peter was still asleep. She sat him in her chair when she stood. After that, she thanked Vivaldi for breakfast, took her diary and left the castle.

The trip to the library was a long one, but it was worth it. Saying Alice was excited was an understatement. She wanted to spend her life reading books, and so far she has. Ever since she was 8 years old, she was reading at least 5 books a week. When in school, she would pass every grade she could. Alice just wasn't good at any science or her elective: technology. The highest she ever got in science was a C+. However, that didn't stop her from reading every book she came across.

The library came in view and Alice started walking faster. She had almost reached her destination. The library was very close to the amusement park. If someone wanted to get from the amusement park to the library, they only had to cross a street. 'I might as well move to the amusement park.' Alice half joked mentally.

When she entered the library, she was fascinated. Alice made her way to the man at the front desk and asked if she could sign up for a library card. He said that she certainly could and signed Alice up for a library card. Whatever she didn't finish here, she was sure as hell bringing them back home. Though it would have been good exercise, she didn't want to walk all the way from the clock tower to the library each day just to read.

Alice had found a couple of books in the Romance section. She set her diary on the table in front of her and started reading. Unknown to Alice, she was being watched. She was so caught up in her book that she didn't realize that her diary was being taken. After the mysterious person achieved his goal, he exited the library.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Uh-oh! Who could it be? This time you guys can choose between Ace The Knight, The Bloody Twins, or Boris The Cheshire Cat. Please place your votes in your reviews. Also, the next time I update on Vamp Girl Alice, 3 Chapters are on their way. If I don't put 3 and put up one chapter, that means I have to rewrite them all. See ya! O.o


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's Stolen Diary

A/N: And the votes counted to *Drum Rolls* BORIS

That makes 2 for Boris, 1 for Peter, and 1 for The Bloody Twins.

ThePandaHat vote: Boris, but with a change of events.

Hoody vote: Peter. He wasn't one of the 3 choices, but I'll take it as a vote anyway.

Seasammy13: The Bloody Twins

xXSolaine-GirlXx vote: Boris

Warning! Spoiler for 'cirque du freak.' Book 11. You have been warned.

Enjoy!

Alice was reading one of her favorite books. It was called Cirque Du Freak by a man named Darren Shan. He was the main character. 'That scum Steve' Alice thought. 'He knocked up Darren's sister as part of his revenge. He didn't even care for the child. It was all an act!' Alice thought bitterly.

When the sunset broke throughout the land, Alice knew it was time to head back home. She went over to the librarian at the desk and checked out the last to books of the Cirque Du Freak series. As she left, the librarian gave her a dreamy look. The kind of look that you have if you have a crush on somebody.

The librarian had a crush on the book loving foreigner.

Once she was out of the library, Alice automatically remembered that she had forgotten her diary. She ran inside to go back to the table. When Alice reached the table, It was as flat as a TV screen. No book of any kind was on that table. 'Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, DAMN' Alice thought frustrated and worried.

This was not good. The diary was gone. 'Maybe the librarian has seen it. Or maybe he picked it up. Yeah, I bet he's seen it.' Alice thought hopefully.

"Excuse me Mr.…um…Cruise. Have you seen a tiny midnight blue colored book that has a picture of a wolf on the cover? (A/N: Sorry that I didn't explain what it looked like earlier. T.T)

"Why yes. I did see a young man walk out with one earlier. I'm sorry that I didn't stop him. If I had any idea it was yours, I would have stopped him." The librarian said, worried that someone stole something from his first crush. "What did he look like?" Alice asked. "Well, he had pink hair and-" That was all Alice needed to hear to know who it was before she said her thanks to the librarian and ran out to go across the street.

When she entered the amusement park, she was greeted like any other day. Alice had waved to show that she acknowledged the workers. Gowland was playing his violin in the middle of the park. Customers were being careful to stay away from him.

Alice yelled his name(not Mary) and he stopped to see Alice running towards him. "Hey Alice!" Gowland greeted. "Have you seen Boris?" Alice asked franticly. "Why sure I have. He's in his roo-" Gowland didn't have time to finish as Alice was running away to where Boris was.

Boris's temporary POV

Boris was in his room chillin' on the couch. He had been tossing this strange book in the air, studying it. He knew it was Alice's, but he couldn't resist himself. The only thing he didn't know was what this particular book was about. It wasn't from the library because it didn't have a barcode and it looked girly.

'Let's see what Alice has been reading lately.' Boris thought. Boris opened it to find it empty of words. 'Why would she keep a book without any words in it?' He asked mentally to himself. As he got to the end of the book, he found sketches of every role holder known to this country, including himself. 'Wow, she did this?' Boris asked mentally. He then closed the book, set it aside, and closed his eyes.

That was when his door had been thrown open. Boris's eyes popped open. 'Holy Jabberwocky, she looks mad.' Boris thought scared. Alice was eyeing the book in his hand. 'Uh-Oh' Boris thought scared out of his mind. The sight of Alice brought a chill up his spine. Alice had the look that could kill. It was like she was looking straight into his soul when she looked at him.

"Give me the book Boris." Alice said as she held out her hand. Boris stood shakily and walked over to her. His legs were wobbling in fear. He handed her the diary. After that, Boris legs gave out. He went in a crouched position and sat there, shaking in fear that he would get some kind of punishment.

Alice then smiled and said "Thank you Boris. As long as you didn't see anything, you'll be alright.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Review to learn more.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's Stolen Diary

A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't make Boris pay earlier. I just wanted to post whatever I got done so far. That's also why the author's note was so short. Had to go to grandmas for dinner. All day loooooooonnnnnng. But I'm back, so don't you worry your kitty tails and popsicles. (Made it up.) Chapter 5. Ready. Set. Action!

Boris was scared out of his life. "The question I want to ask you Boris, did you see anything?" Alice asked. Boris franticly shook his head no. He couldn't even look at her, thinking he would turn to stone. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Alice commanded. Boris looked at her smiling face. "There. Right there is where I can see that your scared shitless and lying." Alice sighed. She guessed she was a bit too hard on the cat. It was sometimes a cat's hobby to steal.

Alice had learned that lesson hard with Dinah. Dinah always used to 'borrow' Alice's favorite dolls when Alice was much younger. Alice would find her dolls ripped apart in various places inside and outside the house. The poor dolls always suffered eye losses and scratches, along with missing cotton in the arms or stomach. If not all, than some.

She sighed. It was never good to be mean to cats, because they had feelings too. Alice thought it over and decided to comfort the scared kitten. The next thing Boris new, he was being hugged. He calmed down when he rested his head on Alice's shoulder. It soothed him to no end that Alice the scary was gone, and she turned back to the original Alice Liddell that he knew and loved the most.

He was so clam the he was bold enough to ask what that book he had was. "Alice?" Boris asked to try and get her attention. "Yes" Alice responded quietly. "What was that book.?" Boris asked. "My, what was supposed to be secret, diary" Alice answered. "Oh" Boris said.

'No wonder she looked as if she'd maul me for the darn thing. I never knew she had a diary. Well, I guess that's why it's supposed to be a secret diary.' Boris thought. "I'm sorry I stole it. Curiosity got the best of me." Boris apologized. "Haven't you heard Boris, curiosity kills the cat, and you were very close to fitting in that statement." Alice said innocently. Boris nervously laughed as if it was a joke. Alice knew he took that as a joke, but she would let him keep on laughing unless he was planning to take the diary again.

"Boris." Alice said. "Yes?" Boris asked. That was when Alice's face went from nice, to frighteningly happy. "Don't tell a living soul what you saw today or I shall be pulling your tail into oblivion." Alice said innocently, but Boris could tell the difference between this innocent voice and the original one that Alice used. Boris got scared as he said "Yes mam."

"Alrighty then. Do you wanna go get some ice cream?" Alice asked, back to normal, while Alice hid the diary in her dress's secret pocket. "Yeah, sure" Boris said still nervous.

They both walked out to the amusement parks ice cream and cotton candy stand. Boris asked Alice what she wanted. She said that she felt like some vanilla with sprinkles and chocolate fudge. Boris ordered chocolate with sprinkles along with what Alice wanted.

As they both sat and ate on a bench eating their ice cream, they talked about stuff until the sky turned orange from the sunset. "I'll see you later Boris" Alice said while walking away. Then she suddenly thought about pierce. 'Where was he? Maybe he's in one of those little door homes. I guess I gave him a break from Boris today. That should do him some good.' Alice thought while heading back to the clock tower.

When she got 'home', she told Julius she was back, and went straight to her room. Alice was planning on writing in her diary tonight, but she was too tired from walking. After Alice closed her room door, she almost missed falling on the top of her bed. She then remembered, 'I have to hide it before I even think of sleep.' Alice set the book under her bed, and then she put it in the floor boards. When she closed the floor back, she crawled in the sheets, not even bothering to change into a nightgown.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I had chores to do. Even though I have a day off from school today, I have chores. You know lots of parents leave you with a list of stuff to do and all that. It's reasonable since you have 'almost' a half a day to yourself. Well anyway, review to see what happens next. Also I need some good vampire romances other than vampire knight+guilty, moon phase, and Karin. Google didn't help. See ya! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hello fans and…people. Don't worry if you think this is a 'I'm gonna give up' situation. Cause it's not. I just want to ask you all: Should I change the pairings? It's a choice between Alice X Librarian and Alice X Julius.

One thing I am sure of is if you choose the librarian, he's gonna be hot.

If you choose Julius, then…let's just say Alice will be home at the clock tower more often. This is your decision. The due date for all votes will be 3/12/12. Good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's Stolen Diary

A/N: Looks like it's a tie? I didn't expect that. Hm. Well I guess this calls for…

I don't know what to do so…um…I guess I'll put in my two cents on Julius. Chapter starts…now! Also, I'm gonna do a mix for HNKNA with Shugo Chara soon. Preview at the end of this chapter. Then, after that, I'll ask for votes on Alice accidentally ending up in the Kuroshitsuji world. I really want to do it.

'Heartland Charas' has been posted. Alice, Dee, and Dum are 'mysteriously' transported to the world of Shugo Chara. I thought it would be more fun with the twins so try it out please.

*Knock Knock*

Alice slowly opens her eyes to the world. 'Such a nice dream', Alice thought. 'But too many ponies and unicorns'.

*Knock Knock*

Alice groaned. 'One morning without constant knocking would be nice'. She sighed. Alice knew she always bothered to ask Julius to wake her up in the morning, and it was probably a bother to himself. He never said anything about it bothering him.

For the first time, Alice actually considered telling Julius he didn't have to come to wake her up any longer. It was never that big a deal before, but then she thought of how much stress he would have had to go through. Working an all night job. Being forced to sleep with not much time left to sleep, then getting up and walking all of those stairs just to knock on a door and travel back down the same, long staircase to get back to work.

So she could either 1) Move to another Bedroom closer to Julius, or 2) Tell him that he can stop unless it's an emergency.

*Knock Knock*

Alice gets up and opens the door to reveal, not Julius, but Gray. "Good morning Alice" Gray says with a smile. "Mornin' Gray." Alice greets back. "I was starting to get worried. It took you a long time to wake up." Gray said, concerned for the girl. "It's nothing Gray, just need to get used to waking up", Alice reassured him. "Alright, if you say so" Gray said. And with that, he left.

Closing the door behind her, Alice picked up her diary from under the floor boards and filled in yesterday's happenings. As soon as that was done, she got ready for the day.

**Later in the day…**

"OFF WITH HER HEAD" The queen of hearts yelled at her guards. The maid had made a mistake by gossiping about Alice's diary with another maid after 'overhearing' a certain conversation. It was just too bad that Vivaldi happened to be walking down that hallway. Alice turned away at the scene of the maid being dragged off by the guards. The maid was kicking and yelling her apologies to the queen. As usual, Vivaldi was ignoring the screams. All of her 'retired' maids tried and tried to apologize, only for them to go through one ear and out the other. Soon after hearing many screams, Alice was able to block out the sound. She did it so she could not be reminded of death.

Of course, Alice excused herself from the Heart Castle after the maid was taken away. Peter had been sent off to deliver a letter to the Joker brothers, so she was safe for awhile. 'Rabbits and Jokers don't mix' Alice thought after getting back to the clock tower.

A/N: So there is what I give you for today. Review please! Preview begins below this message. It is also an Alice x Ikuto pairing.

**An unconscious Alice, Dee, and Dum lay on the soft grass of the tiny mountain. Below the mountain was a beautiful city/town (whatever) of seiyo. Dee was the first one to wake up. He looked around before waking up his brother, then Alice. Though, while waking up Alice, he noticed she was smaller. More young. Just about him and his brother's age. Alice was a twelve year old again.**

** Dum was just as surprised as Dee and said "Pretty Lady is younger brother". Dee then said "Our Onee-san is just about our age now." "Huh?" Alice said before looking down. "Omagosh!" Alice said in a now young girly voice. "Onee-san's voice changed too." The twins said at the same time. "What happened?" Alice asked, panicking. "You've changed Onee-san!" Dum said. "I think it has to do with Nightmare's remote thingy." Dee said. "Why were you messing with it?" Alice said, frustrated. "Because it was lying around." Dee laughed nervously under Alice's semi-glare.**

** "Where are we?" Alice asked. "We don't know onee-san." Dum replied. "Is that a city?" Alice asked. "I guess." Dee said. "Well, since there's no where to go, we'll have to explore it and find somewhere to stay." "Right!" The twins said together.**

A/N: That's the beginning of "Heartland Charas". Please Review! By the way, do you know where the setting IN shugo chara is? If so, please put in review box. If not, I'll just guess and say City of Seiyo.


	8. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Very Soon I Will Be Posting A New Story. Now I Know You May Be Thinking, 'But You're Still Gonna Work On The Others Right? You Haven't Given Up?' For Those People, Oooooohhhhhh, Don't Be Ridiculous. I May Have Left Them Alone For Awhile But I'd Never Give Up On Them. I've Been On A Bit Of A….Writers Block. All Will Be Explained In The First Chapter Of The New Story. You Can Either Read The Author's Note And Read The Story, Or Read The Author's Note And Leave The New Story Alone. Though I Do Suggest You Give It A Try, It Is Your Decision. If You Decide To Read It, Then You Can Leave A Review Or PM Me. Reviews Are Very Much Appreciated.

Thank You

Love You All

Sincerely,

Kawaii Youkai Hime.


End file.
